


NC-17

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: Summer in December Bingo [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, or glossed over sexual content anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Akira had actually been lookingforwardto this movie, dammit.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Summer in December Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> spamming drabbles instead of working on the things people are actually waiting for? youuuu betcha.
> 
> prompt: Summer Blockbuster

It was fifteen minutes into the movie when Ann slid forward out of her seat and then back into _his_ so she could sit in his lap in the narrow theater seat.

For once, the movie she'd invited Akira out to was a movie he'd been wanting to see—he didn't have anything against chick flicks, but they were definitely Ann's picks—so by the laws that ruled his life, he'd actually been expecting something like this to happen.

Now he just had to decide whether he minded or not.

The shy excitement of her movements and the faint glimpse of a bitten lip were tipping the balance in clear favor of 'not'. The weight crashed through the ground when she twisted in his lap and caught his face for a quick kiss.

Damp, waxy, sweet lip gloss and plush curves, nervous giggles and the brush of eyelashes against his cheek— _those_ or the movie premiere (with a premise he was starting to forget and actors he suddenly couldn't care less about) behind her.

Akira was torn. Truly, he was.

Shifting her legs so her knees were hooked over the arm rest was absolutely so he could see the screen better, cupping her cheek and drawing close was so that he could distract her from blocking his view, and kissing her was so that he could... hm...

Mm...

_Mmm..._

Why'd he do that again?

(Did he really need a reason?)

People were shouting at deafening decibels on screen but the air conditioning was leaving goosebumps on her bare thighs, and the latter seemed vastly more important than the former, and somehow in the process of trying to melt those away with his palms, he got tangled up in kissing her again, the plot of the movie slipping past him in the rosy haze brought on by Ann's swallowed mewls.

Kissing led to more kissing, which led to her fingers tugging at his hair and her manicured nails scratching at his stomach and lower back, which led to him maybe sort of feeling her up for real, which led to the most _tempting_ little gasp—

Long story short, he'd resigned himself to missing the movie entirely by the time his hand found its way into those tiny little shorts, his overshirt tossed in her lap in halfhearted disguise and her hips squirming desperately against his groin as she tried to swallow those adorable noises.

Oh well. He could always come back to catch a rerun.

(The unimpressed face of the usher that found them halfway through the showing, just as Ann was melting against his chest and he was sucking his fingers clean, suggested otherwise.)

**Author's Note:**

> can it really be considered a 'blockbuster' if there are forgotten corners in the house? i didn't consider this while i was writing it :|a


End file.
